L'Histoire du Canada
by larissita
Summary: Personne ne connaissait les secrets l'entourant vraiment, son histoire était vague et les autres ne s'y attardaient pas. Pourtant, si ils prenaient seulement la peine de regarder, ils verraient un grand tableau et trop de gens. Des gens qui avaient oubliés, mais tout reste marqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et lui s'en souvient.
1. Chapter 1

**Oui je sais! Encore! Mais celle-ci vous êtes avertis qu'elle sera bel et bien une fanfiction de plusieurs chapitres, je ne crois pas qu'elle dépassera les 10 chapitres toute fois. Je trouve que Canada mérite plus d'amour, de plus le nombre de fanfictions Hetalia sont si peu nombreuse en français que je n'ai d'autres choix que d'en faire tout plein! Allez Fans d'Hetalia, écrivez avec moi pour être le fandom avec plus de fics sur ! Oh oui! Et Hetalia ce n'est pas à moi, oubliez-le pas!**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Vinland_

Année : -12 000 (ou à peu près)

_C'est si silencieux, tout est tellement calme, il fait si froid. Suis-je vraiment vivant? Je ne peux pas sentir battre mon cœur, je ne peux pas l'entendre et pourtant c'est comme si c'était normal. Je m'accorde à cette terre froide qui est la mienne. Je suis elle, et sur son manteau blanc je me sens si bien. Je peux sentir les rivières, je peux sentir les montagnes et le vent. Cette terre est mienne, je suis elle. Avec moi ce trouve un homme couvert d'un grand manteau blanc, malgré le fait qu'il était froid le fait qu'il soit avec moi, hiver… Je me sentais moins seul. Je vis au loin un groupe des personnes s'approcher de moi…_

* * *

_**Point de vue : Matthias Kohler**_

Année : 1 000

_Nous sommes en mer depuis un moment déjà, j'ai laissé les autres rester sur le continent avec leurs devoirs. Berwald est resté à la maison pour prendre soin du petit Tino et Lukas à débarquer en chemin pour rendre visite au territoire d'Emil. Moi et mes hommes bougeons sur la mer envers d'autres territoires. Nous avons déjà fait un arrêt en Groenland mais comme ce territoire-là n'est pas très fertile nous avons décidé de continuer en cap sud-ouest. En espérant que nous aurons de la chance et trouverons quelque chose avant de devoir faire demi-tour…._

**Point de Vue : Normal**

Avant même qu'il ait pu finir de penser qu'un homme cria qu'il voyait de la terre. Son équipage commença à ramer à pleine puissance dans l'espoir d'arriver le plus rapidement possible. De plus, le fait qu'au loin la terre paraisse si verte ne faisait que les tenter plus. Quand ils furent enfin en terre après plusieurs heures ils trouvèrent une terre fertile où un fleuve descendait plutôt bas dans le territoire. Mais ce qui les surprit le plus étaient les poissons qui glissaient tellement nombreux dans cette eau pure, qu'ils auraient pu facilement en attraper avec leurs mains. Pendant que les autres faisaient des installations pour pêcher et sécher le poisson, Matthias alla un peu plus loin sur le territoire jusqu'à tomber sur une tribu d'humain. Ils avaient tous les cheveux noirs et la peau tannée, les yeux foncés en noisette. Et parmi eux, un enfant qui ressortait car il ne leur ressemblait pas. Il était un simple enfant de 3 ans, ces cheveux brillaient comme le soleil chaud qui frappait la terre et sa peau était de la belle couleur de pêche fraîche, ces cheveux étaient blonds comme les grand champs de blé qui se balançaient sous la douce brise de l'été et ces yeux, il n'y avait pas assez de mots pour les décrire. Ces yeux étaient comme la mer que nous avons pris pour venir ici mais il s'y trouvait des explosions de violet, un violet profond et brillant comme des magnifiques des pierres, pourtant la douceur qu'ils exprimaient n'était digne que d'une fleur délicate. Il portait des vêtements en fourrure avec des chaussons en cuire, et sur ces joues étaient peints de traits rouges.

En s'apercevant qu'il était là, le groupe de personnes se figea en le regardant les yeux grands ouverts. Pourtant, Matthias qui avait été si longtemps connu comme une nation barbare et meurtrière avait soudainement envie de paraitre sympathique à ce peuple. Il lâcha doucement sa hache qui se planta dans le sol et s'approcha de quelques pas en gardant ces yeux sur le tout petit garçon, il avait le même sentiment que quand il était en compagnie d'une autre nation. Le petit garçon s'avança doucement vers lui, comme vers un animal blessé qui pourrait mordre à tout moment. Tenant de lui prouver qu'il avait tort, le plus vieux des deux se calma et s'assit sur le sol, attendant que l'enfant s'approche de lui. Quand celui-ci fut enfin assez proche, Matthias lui prit doucement la main et en embrassa la paume. Devant le doux contact, l'enfant ne peut que rigoler en parlant d'une voix douce aux adultes de la tribu qui semblèrent se calmer en l'entendant.

Le petit enfant tira doucement sur la main plus grande, Matthias comprit assez rapidement et se leva pour le suivre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, ils étaient des nations. Le petit l'amena dans une magnifique clairière, proche d'une rivière. C'est à ce moment-là que se rendit compte Matthias que les autres ne l'avaient pas suivi.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Matthias apprit peu à peu sa langue au plus jeune en se servant de dessins fait dans la rive de la rivière grâce à une branche. Quand celui-ci peut enfin se débrouiller dans la langue, Matthias lui posa une importante question.

- Qui es-tu?

- Qui je suis? Je suis moi.

-Non je voulais dire comment t'appellent les autres?

-Personne ne m'as jamais vraiment mit un nom. Je suis «foyer» pour eux.

-Et bien que dirais-tu que je te donne un nom? Un nom de nation, mais aussi de personne. Moi je m'appelle Matthias Kohler, mais ma nation est le Danemark. Alors?

-Oui j'aimerais bien.

-Alors tu seras… Matthew! De cette façon tu seras un peu comme moi, tu choisiras un jour ton propre nom de famille, quand tu en auras besoin. Quand à ta nation… Vinland!

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Ça signifie «terre de vignes», les vignes sont le symbole de la prospérité d'où je viens, cette terre est si belle qu'elle mérite son nom, non?

Le petit garçon gloussât gentiment en rougissant, il aimait être complimenté par le grand homme. Le doux rire finit en un bâillement fatigué et des paupières qui se fermaient doucement. Matthias prit le petit Matthew dans ces bras et l'amena au même endroit où il l'avait rencontré. À cet endroit la tribu s'était établi autours d'un feu de camp, quand ils le virent arriver ils le regardèrent pendant un long moment avant qu'une femme se lève parmi eux et s'approche de lui en tendant les bras, attend qu'il y dépose l'enfant. Matthias ne peut s'empêcher de mettre un doux baiser sur le front du blond avant de le rendre. Il retourna auprès de ces propres hommes en les avertissant clairement les problèmes qui s'abattraient sur eux si ils osaient faire du mal à qui que ce soit sur ce territoire.

Le lendemain, Matthias fut surpris de voir arriver le petit garçon sur un petit ours polaires, à peine plus grand que lui. Quand le garçon fut proche de lui Matthias le prit de sur l'ourson et le serra doucement contre son torse. Cet enfant lui donnait envie de tout laisser et de juste le garder dans ces bras pour l'éternité. En rigolant doucement il remit l'enfant sur le sol et lui fit signe de le suivre. Matthias lui apprit tout ce qu'il peut avant la fin de la journée. Et ainsi si passèrent les journées jusqu'à la fin de l'été, à ce moment, Matthias du repartir mais il le fit en promettant qu'il reviendrait à chaque été pour passer du temps avec lui.

* * *

Année : 1454

Ça faisait tellement d'années que Matthias venait à chaque été et pourtant Matthew ne semblait jamais se fatiguer de sa présence. Chaque moment passait en compagnie de l'autre ne faisait que grandir leur amour pour l'autre, ce n'était pas un amour d'adulte loin de là, plutôt une grande tendresse entre un père et son fils. Matthew semblait un tout petit plus vieux, de l'enfant de trois ans, il ressemblait maintenant à un enfant de cinq. En ce moment même ils étaient tous les deux assis dans l'herbe de la clairière où ils avaient parlés pour la première fois et Matthias était nerveux. Il devait dire à son magnifique Vinland quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre triste et il ne pouvait pas en supporter l'idée. Il ne voulait pas voir de larmes dans les magnifiques yeux bleus et mauves de son ange. Avec toutes les années, il avait été la seule nation à avoir été sur cette terre mais cela risquait de changer à tout moment et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de combattre, il n'avait plus la puissance nécessaire pour gagner. Pour l'instant il se contentait de caresser doucement les cheveux de l'ange couché sur sa poitrine.

-Matthew, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

-Hm…? Le petit, levant sur lui des yeux embrouillés de sommeil, sourit doucement, c'était si bon de s'endormir contre quelqu'un au sommeil, les hivers étaient si dures ici, même s'il les aimait que qu'Hiver lui tenait compagnie avec Kumajiro et l'autre garçon, celui aux yeux mauves, celui qui avait fini par ne plus venir. Matthias prit tout son courage à ce moment.

-Après cette fois-ci… Je ne reviendrais pas.

-Quoi?! Le jeune était soudainement paniqué, il ne voulait pas être tout seul! Des larmes se mirent doucement à couler des grands yeux de l'enfant. Danemark le prit contre lui et le versa doucement.

-Je ne veux vraiment pas arrêter de venir Vinland mais, c'est pour te protéger, en Europe tout vas mal en ce moment et je ne veux pas que par ma faute tu puisses être découvert et blessé. Je n'ai plus la force que j'avais avant, si je devais être attaqué en ce moment… Je ne pourrais pas gagner. Je t'aime mon petit, ne l'oublie jamais. Je vais rester le plus longtemps que je pourrais mais je devrais repartir avant la fin de l'été. Sois sage et fait bien attention à ta nation, si tu veux des gens comme nous et que tu ne les connais pas, ne t'en approche pas, d'accord?

L'enfant hocha doucement la tête aux mots du plus vieux, il ne croyait pas que sa voix tiendrais autrement.

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut le cœur brisé…_

* * *

**Bon vous me connaissez, je promet rien du tout quand au prochain chapitre mais je l'ai déjà commencé,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, je ne sais sérieusement pas quand est-ce que je vais en poster d'avantage, j'espère avoir l'inspiration pour le faire mais je promets rien. Je connais déjà la fin, il me faut juste comme le milieu… Alors, Hetalia n'est toujours pas à moi mais comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre. Laissez des commentaires si vous avez le temps! Juste aussi dire que tout ce qui se passe à partir de ce moment est historiquement correct.**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Colonisation_

* * *

**Année : Hiver 1500**

Cela faisait déjà un moment que Danemark avait disparu dans les vagues, Matthew avait gardé la même taille et avait toujours cette profonde tristesse dans le fond des yeux. Pourtant en ce froid matin, alors que Matthew se promenait sur son territoire, il sentit quelque chose changer sur son territoire. Avec les années, il avait appris à reconnaître celui qui venait d'arriver. Pris d'une étrange frénésie, l'enfant courut le plus vite jusqu'au détroit de Béring. Il vit un homme qui attendait de pied ferme, Matthew lui sauta dans les bras. Le jeune homme était vraiment grand comparé à l'enfant, en fait il était grand comparé à tout le monde mais bon… L'homme avait des cheveux blonds très pâles, des yeux violets et un nez assez large bien que beau dans son visage. Il était très grand et fort et il avait un sourire enfantin toujours présent.

Matthew et Ivan s'étaient connus depuis le début, quand tous les deux étaient encore petits. Ivan, étant en Europe avait grandi plus vite à cause de son économie plus développée. Quand ils s'étaient connu, ils étaient tous les deux très jeunes, Ivan venait de recevoir son foulard de sa sœur et s'était amusé à se promener le plus loin sur son territoire, à un moment il avait traversé le détroit sans vraiment le comprendre et avait rencontré le petit blond qui se tenait dans la neige en train de jouer avec un ours polaire. Au tout début le blond s'était caché derrière l'ours qui s'était mis à grogner mais quand le russe avait souri au blond tout s'était calmé et le blond l'avait approché lentement.

Ça n'avait pas pris très longtemps avant qu'Ivan tombe sous le charme du plus jeune. Le petit Matthew était si mignon, il ressemblait tellement à la chaleur qu'Ivan avait cherché depuis le jour où il était né. Par la suite, alors que le Viking venait passer l'été avec Matthew et que son ours Kumajiro venait le voir quand bon lui semblait, les hivers étaient maintenant passés avec Ivan puisqu'Hiver ne venait pas très souvent, bien qu'il soit présent la plus part de l'année et dans le nord.

-Alors comment va mon tournesol, da?

-Je vais très bien! L'été a été très prospère et les arbres ont donné beaucoup de fruits!

-Je suis content petit ange. Personne n'as t'as encore trouvé n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Enfin certains sont venus de passage dans ma grande île de l'est mais ils ne sont jamais revenus. Dis Ivan… pourquoi toi tu ne me prends pas en tant que colonie.

-Je suis désolé mon tournesol, mais je suis encore loin d'avoir le pouvoir et l'argent nécessaire. Moi-même je ne suis pas encore un adulte.

-Quand tu en seras capable et si personne n'est encore venu tu le feras?

-Da! Comment pourrais-je en laisser passer la chance d'avoir un rayon de soleil dans les hivers rudes de ma maison?!

Matthew laissa sortir un petit rire avant de presser son visage contre le torse du plus vieux. Il était tout simplement impossible de ne pas adorer l'enfant quand il était si doux et tendre, d'une innocence si pure qu'Ivan avait toujours peur de le tâcher. Alors que le corps du jeune était encore vierge de toute trace, celui d'Ivan avait déjà connu son lot de cicatrices bien qu'il gardait toujours un sourire. Matthew se sentait toujours si bien avec Ivan car celui-ci n'avait jamais essayé de le changer, ils s'étaient contentés de jouer ensemble quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore le langage de l'autre. Avec les années ils avaient tout appris. Quand Matthias avait commencé à venir Ivan avait dû partir pendant quelques temps mais il avait fini par revenir, il finissait toujours par revenir, peu importe ce qu'il se passait de chaque côté dans leur vies.

Ivan allait rester son point central pendant encore 34 ans, 34 années dans un tout beaucoup plus long que l'on ne pourrait compter. C'est des années bien plus tard qu'ils se sont vus, plus tard et à une autre époque, Ivan ne l'avait pas reconnu…

* * *

**Année : 1534**

Matthew se souviendrait sans doute de cette date pour toujours. Alors que le printemps était bien entamé sur son territoire des bateaux avaient été vu au loin. Il avait tout d'abord que c'était Matthias qui était de retour, l'espoir lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux, il lui avait tellement manqué durant toutes ces années. Le petit pris doucement un collier en or autours de son cou en souriant, il voulait le revoir! Pourtant il comprit bien rapidement que ce n'était pas les bateaux vikings, ceux qui descendaient doucement le fleuve étaient bien trop gros. Pendant un moment Matthew eu peur, cela ne pouvait pas être Ivan, puisque la Russie aurait pris le chemin de l'autre côté. Cherchant à être prudent Matthew alla rejoindre les Iroquois qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur des terres mais pas trop loin du grand fleuve (Je parle ici du Saint-Laurent).

Quand bateaux s'arrêtèrent enfin, des barques pleines d'hommes en furent descendues. Canada sentit les hommes débarquer sur ses terres, il les sentit avancer et il sentit cette présence-là, celle qu'il avait appris à reconnaitre comme une autre nation. Matthew prit un petit couteau que Matthias lui avait donné il y a déjà très, très longtemps et dont Ivan lui avait appris à entretenir. Il cacha le couteau dans sa manche et s'approcha un peu des bateaux et des barques qui s'approchaient de la rive. Alors que la pus part de ces gens se cachaient dans la forêt et dans la hauteur des arbres lui se rapprochait doucement, faisant attention qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent pas vraiment.

Matthew regarda les hommes arriver sur sa rive, il fût surpris quand il sentit une autre nation débarquer et mettre pied sur son territoire. Le groupe était si minuscule, peut-être une soixantaine au maximum, avec la nation en plus. Ils avaient tous l'air particulièrement heureux d'avoir enfin touché terre, ils avaient dû passer un grand moment en mer. La nation qui venait de descendre se rendit qu'il se trouvait sur ce territoire des gens et donc logiquement une autre nation comme lui. France, puisque c'était bien lui, regarda autours de lui en essayant de localiser la présence familière d'une certaine façon. Quand l'Européen localisa enfin l'autre nation et s'avança vers elle, le petit enfant ne croisa son regard que quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de monter dans un arbre. France resta sur place pensant que la nation devrait bien redescendre à un moment. Mais il eut un visage béant quand il entendit les légers mouvements dans les branches des arbres et compris. Cette nation et ces gens pouvaient se déplacer avec aisance dans les arbres.

C'était la première fois que Francis vit Matthew, et le plus jeune doutait de lui grandement, il devrait faire des efforts dans le futur…

* * *

**Année : 1535**

Les colonisateurs étaient partis l'année passée au bout d'un moment. Matthew ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils reviennent, pourtant au milieu du printemps ils étaient arrivés, cette fois-ci les bateaux étaient au nombre de trois et ils avaient descendu dans sa grande rivière un peu plus au sud. Matthew avait encore une fois refusé de les approcher tout comme ces gens, mais il était resté par très loin des visiteurs dans la hauteur des arbres pour les regarder faire. En même temps il avait appris plusieurs choses sur eux, leur culture et même un peu de leur langue. Quand ils partirent de nouveau, Matthew les regarda partir se demandant s'ils reviendraient à nouveaux.

* * *

**Année : 1541**

Six années, six années déjà que les autres étaient partis, Matthew pensa que s'était sans doute trop loin pour eux puisqu'ils n'étaient pas revenus. Après deux années la petite nation avait balayé leur arrivée tout comme les premiers explorateurs qui étaient venus il y a une quarantaine d'étés comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus. La vie avait donc continué comme si rien.

Au bout de ces six années Kanata ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils débarquent comme si rien ne s'était passé. (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Kanata est le nom que les iroquois (ou inuit…) donnaient à leur «pays, nation, foyer, maison». C'est important que vous le sachiez puisque je vais y référer dans les chapitres d'après.) Cette fois-ci, pourtant, fût bien différente. Pour la première fois, la petite nation s'approcha des colonisateurs alors que son peuple restait dans leurs villages qui se trouvaient près puisque les Européens étaient descendus encore plus au sud cette fois encore.

C'est la première chance qu'eu Matthew de vraiment regarder les visiteurs de près et il fut étonné de regarder leur vêtements, surtout ceux de la nation qui étaient particulièrement colorés. Matthew resta à quelques pieds devant l'autre nation, le fixant en faisant attentions aux moindres mouvements de l'autre prêt à décrocher la lame qui était cachée dans sa manche. France décrocha son épée et la planta dans le sol en faisant signe à tous ces gens de reculer.

-Bonjour, tu dois être la nation de cet endroit n'est-ce pas? Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy et je suis le représentant de la France qui se trouve de l'autre côté des eaux. À partir de ce moment je suis comme ton grand-frère ou papa. Alors comme tu t'appelles? Je ne crois pas vraiment que t'aies un nom approprié…

-Matthew, Kanata ou Vinland.

-Non, ton nom sera Mathieu et quand à ta nation Nouvelle-France et ce qui a été décidé par ma nation.

En parlant, Francis avait froncé son nez alors que Matthew lui lançait un regard noir avant de soupirer. Il savait très bien que s'il résistait, ces gens pourraient être blessés alors il ne fit rien peu importe à quel point il ne voulait pas là. Ce fût la première fois que Matthew se rendit à quel point il était prêt à donner pour peu que ces gens, ces fils, soient en sécurité…


End file.
